


Wet

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Embarrassment, Forced Wetting, I'm so sorry., Omorashi, Other, Watersports, Wetting, sorry.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo's multi-layered outfit takes a long time to get into and out of, even for as simple things as just relieving himself. So, he doesn't get the opportunity to do it often during the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [needsmorekylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/needsmorekylo/gifts).



> Well. It was gonna happen sooner or later.   
> Originally posted on my tumblr, but partially rewritten and polished.
> 
>  **Contains** : Watersports, omorashi, unintentional/non-negotiated kink, possibly dubcon???, kylo is very blushy and embarrassed by this whole ordeal, blow job, oral after urination, look fucking kylo pisses himself and u reward him with a bj okay thats it, thats the fic

Kylo's armor is very specifically made. Its many layers protect him from many types of attacks- and, of course, to keep him warm in the cold void of space and the colder chill of Starkiller. This, of course, ends with his outfit being unnaturally designed. It takes a lot of effort to undo all the clasps and layers to free himself, and, in short- Kylo is frequently too busy to waste several minutes just to allow bodily functions. He has mastered many forms of control in the Force- so he presses the need away from his mind until he is free.

But he can only hold that control so long, before his basic physiology takes over. Kylo, returning to your shared quarters after a long, day. His legs stiff, pressing his thighs together, almost ready to try pressing against his cock to relieve some of the growing ache- desperate to get to his ‘fresher and relieve himself. He opens the door, expecting to find some freedom- and instead he finds you. You’ve been missing him all day and you're desperate to get his cock inside you- to have his skin on yours.

And you push him against the door, pull off his mask and kiss him- pressing your body up against him and trying to grind on him. You're so desperate, you've been waiting all day to have him to yourself. And, he’s stuttering, his big, gloved hands shaking and gently trying to push you off- “N-no, wait, I- I have to-”

But you’ve been waiting, and you're insistent, and he’s flushed and pink so you cup him through all those layers, stroke his cock while his hips shake. His gloved hands grab at your shoulders tightly, and he's shaking. He moans, sobs, his cheeks turning so pink. And there, in your palm, he gets so warm and wet- the black cloth turning darker, the wet stain spreading down his thighs. You shudder, stare in awe.

Kylo is so embarrassed he’s about to cry- his eyes wet, his cheeks burning red. He covers his face with one hand, because he can’t _stop_ now, completely emptying his bladder into his pants. His hips still shake and squirm, he ruts against your palm, his thighs lifting off the door entirely. 

You sigh, stroke his cock through the wet fabric and hold the back of his neck, the base of his skull in the other hand. He thinks he’s so disgusting and embarrassing, that he would do _this_ \- in front of you no less. You shake your head, whisper to him how hot he is, how wonderful it is to see him so vulnerable and _wet_.

You drop to your knees before him, even as he shakes and hot tears gather in his eyes. You undo his belts and clasps and pull down layer after layer of dark cloth- each one a little darker and wetter than the last. Kylo is covering his face with both hands, too shocked to move- while you find his cock, warm and slick. You stroke him, softly- feel his dick harden in your hands, twitching and filling while he gives pitiful moans. 

And- you taste him. Stroke your tongue from base to tip, licking up the lingering drops of his warm piss. He drops one hand to your head, finally, makes such a pitiful _whine_ in the back of his throat. His other hand is still covering his face, he watches you between his long fingers. You take his cock into your mouth, slide your tongue over the head, work the rest with your hand. His skin is so soft on your tongue, and you savor him. Work him slow, knowing he's already overwhelmed with his accident.

He moans, full-on, still strained and tight. He lets his head drop against the door. One, two tears curve over his cheeks. His eyes are closed, his plush, full lips hanging open, his mouth half-covered by the hand still on his face. He whines, turns his face away from you- his hips lifting, thrusting softly into the soft wetness of your mouth.

He barely lasts at all- much too sensitive and emotionally overworked from his accident to give any sort of show. His breath catches, he freezes for a moment- and he jerks, _keens_ above you- and he’s cumming, the hand in your hair tightening to keep you still. His warm cock twitching on your tongue, spilling hot cum into your mouth. You stroke your hands over his sides, his stomach- carefully over the wet fabric clinging to his legs, surely chafing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

You stroke him, let him shudder and soften again. He opens one eye and looks down to you- his face still blank and wrecked in post-orgasmic bliss. You smile, stroke over his stomach lovingly. “You know, you already cum in my mouth, Kylo.” You watch, enjoy how he turns his face more into his palm, tries to hide his embarrassment from you. “You could piss inside me too, if you wanted.”

Kylo shudders, nods.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](korpuskat.co.vu)


End file.
